


Shut Up and Dance

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, this is based on a really really good song that you should check out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have an awful day at work, and all you want to do is listen to some good music on your way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes!  
> This is based on the song "Shut Up and Dance" by WALK THE MOON: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbcCG7PkI18  
> I haven't been able to get this out of my head since it came out!

Let me tell you about my day; It was absolute shit. Every single printer on the 3rd floor decided to stop working, so each one of my employees had to email me their end-of-the-month paperwork, which isn’t _all_ bad considering we’re saving trees, but my inbox was cluttered as hell. Then, the only working copier jammed and the toner was having a bad day or something and thought it would be a good idea to _explode in the machine_. The 12 o’clock lunch meeting I had planned for all of my business associates was postponed due to the fact that about 70 percent of them were out sick, so we didn’t get to order Chinese food to the office. And finally, The temperature dropped below 10 degrees for the first time this Winter. It was a bad day to be the CEO.

Sighing, I edited the last of my shit-storm of paperwork for the day. All of my employees had already left for the evening, so I was—of course—finishing everything they didn’t. Don’t get me wrong, I have some great workers, but others are not so up to par. Once I filed all of the paperwork in the right folders, I shut down my computer, wrapped myself in my black peacoat, gathered all of my things, and left my office.

My heels clicked against the marble flooring of the hallway as I made my way to the elevator. Pulling out my earbuds, I opened the music app on my phone and put it on shuffle. The doors of the metal deathtrap opened and I entered. The President of a neighboring network who shared our building was standing in the corner of the elevator, reading something on his phone. He looked up at me and smiled.

“Hey, (y/n).”

“How’s it going, Brad?” I asked, taking out one of my earbuds.

“Oh, you know. Just have to fire 10% of my employees,” he grimaced.

“Oh god, that’s awful. I’m so sorry.” He waved me off.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll suck it up. I hate being the bad guy, though.”

“I know how you feel,” I said, watching the floor numbers descend with the elevator.

“What about you?” he asked. I sighed.

“I have to call a tech guy about my printers, and I have to get someone to fix the copy machines. Our last working one jammed today.”

“I’ll give you a number for the copier. I know a guy.”

“Does this happen a lot in your offices?” I laughed.

“You’d be surprised. The temps don’t even know how to change ink!” The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Brad and I both exited.

“Well, tell your wife I said hi,” I said, turning toward him.

“You too! Wait, no. Tell your _husband_ I said hi. That didn’t work both ways,” he laughed aloud.

“Lunch tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” We parted ways for the evening.

Every song that came on shuffle was such a drag. I kept skipping over almost every other song, which sucked because I had to keep taking off my gloves to use the touch screen. Today, I decided to walk to work, saving the earth and exercising and all, so having shitty music to walk home to was not helping my mood. Especially since I forgot to bring flats to change into. I unlocked my phone, yet again, to change the song, when I got a text from my husband.

_Making your favorite tonight. Meatball subs. I love you. -T_

I smiled at how thoughtful he was. Tom had been home for the past few weeks from filming, so he was treating me like an absolute princess while he had the chance.

Right after I whipped out my reply, one of my favorite songs played. I swear, my mood lightened instantly, despite the bitter winds. My spine straightened, and my feet stopped hurting a bit. My steps began to match the music; I must’ve looked like a crazy woman since the beat of the song was so quick. Our apartment was only a 15 minute walk from my office building, and if I wouldn't look like an idiot, I would have been singing along with it the whole way there.

I reached the coffee shop that Tom and I frequented—we had met there, actually—and popped in to get some pastries for dessert. I bought myself a blueberry muffin, and for Tom, I picked out a piece of Red Velvet cake. It was what he had ordered the first day we met. After the cashier, Riley, rang me up, I waved him goodbye and headed for home once again—though not before he told me to tell Tom he had asked about him.

I placed my headphones back in and put the song on repeat. Once I reached the high-end apartment building, I greeted the doorman and checked my mailbox before I headed to the elevator. Once I reached the door, I was dancing relentlessly away to the song.

I unlocked the deadbolt and hung my coat on the rack. The smell of slow-cooked meatballs and tomato sauce hit me like a brick wall. I smiled to myself as I slipped off my shoes and headed into the kitchen, not bothering to take out my earbuds. I slid across the linoleum floors in my black stockings, expecting Tom to be in the kitchen waiting, but he wasn't. I frowned slightly, but the pre-chorus to the song started and I perked up at least 45 percent. I started to belt out the lyrics to the chorus:

 _"'Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me!' I said 'You're holding back.' She said 'Shut up and dance with me!'"_ I was full-fledged footloose on the kitchen floor. My stockings slid all over the place and my cat even ran in to check and see if I was alright. I started to sing to him, too. My phone was my microphone and the kitchen was my stage.

Even over the loud music in my headphones, I could hear something even louder in the house. I pulled out one of the headphones to hear better. In an extremely uncanny happenstance, the same song was playing in the apartment at the _exact same part_ as my phone. I smiled to myself as I heard Tom belting out the lyrics from the office. I ran down the hall and tiptoed in through the door. Tom was facing the other direction, dancing around the office like a loon. I popped my headphone back in and moved into the room, lying in wait for the pre-chorus to come back up.

 _"She took my arm, I don't know how it happened,"_ Tom sang. _"We took the floor and she saaaaid!—"_ My turn.

 _"'Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me!'"_ Tom whipped around and noticed me, still in my work clothes, phone in hand and a smile on my face.

_"I said 'You're holding back.' She said—"_

_"'—Shut up and dance with me!'"_ I yelled. Tom chuckled and moved closer to me. We were chest to chest as he pulled out my earbuds.

_"This woman is my destiny! She said, oooh ooooh—"_

_"'—Shut up and dance with me,'"_ I breathed. Tom pressed our lips together for a loving kiss.

"How was your day, darling?" He asked, kissing the top of my head and smelling my hair.

"Terrible. Until now," I said, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Your favorite meal is waiting for us."

"My favorite meal, my favorite song, and my favorite man. Tonight is perfect."

"So, why did you have your headphones in still when you came in here?"

"Believe it or not, both of our devices were playing at the same time. It was a once in a lifetime moment."

"Well, I'm glad we shared it, then." He kissed me again. "Come on, darling. Let's go eat. Then I'm going to do the dishes and rub your aching feet," he said. I groaned.

"How did I end up so lucky?"

"I could ask myself the same question, babe," he told me. I laughed at him.

"I love you, Tom." I took his hand.

"I love you too, (y/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
